The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for drying materials, particularly seeds and grains, by introducing the material at the top of an upwardly vertical air flow arrangement.
The present invention also relates to a method and apparatus for effecting chemical and/or physical reactions by means of solid/gas contact. The present invention has application to oxidation reactions, water/gas reactions, ammonia or methanol synthesis reactions, gas or liquid absorption reactions, and removal of NO.sub.x from flue gases.
In certain industries there is a need to dry large amounts of particle formed materials such as seeds and grains. In the past, various methods have been used which require relatively high investment and space. Moreover, in most systems, the seeds may get damaged in the drying process.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for drying of particle formed materials such as seeds and grains.